


Practice

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, Prompt Fill, medical student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are medical students. Cas needs to practice cardiovascular exams. Fluffy little fill for someone who requested more med student AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a medical student, and therefore there may well be mistakes in this, all of which are my own.

It’s quiet, save for the drumming of rain on the windows and the occasional rustle of paper or slurp from a coffee mug. Dean and Cas are both concentrating, Dean on his laptop screen and Cas on the numerous pages of notes he has scattered around him. They’ve been like this since yesterday evening, and now it’s the early hours of the next morning with Dean surviving on copious amounts of caffeine and Cas, somehow, getting by with refills of herbal tea.

Some time around 2am, Dean’s focusing intently on the practice test he has open in front of him that he misses Cas getting up. It takes him by surprise when he feels arms suddenly wrap around him from behind and his shirt’s being pushed up to press something cold to his chest: presumably a stethoscope, which he’s gotten far too used to feeling by now.

Dean starts, then gives a huff. “A little warning next time, Cas,” he says grumpily, although he’s actually quite glad for the distraction.

Cas chuckles in his ear. “No good just doing book learning all night. We’re gonna have to get some hands on practice eventually.”

“Well, you’re in the wrong position, for starters.”

“Let’s get in the right one, then.” Cas moves so he’s instead in front of Dean and reaches quickly for the hem of Dean’s shirt. Dean raises an eyebrow at him as he begins tugging it off.

“Forward, aren’t you?” he remarks. “Would you do this with a patient?”

“I would if my patient was you,” Cas answers with a smirk, and then once he’s got Dean bare chested he raises the stethoscope again. “So we start at aortic,” he says, resting the diaphragm side of his dual head over the upper right of Dean’s chest. Dean sits patiently, breathing steadily as he allows Cas to listen.

“S1 and S2 audible, S2 louder, no splitting, no extra sounds, no murmurs…” Cas recites, and Dean isn’t sure how to feel about the fact his boyfriend looks almost disappointed.

“So nothing out of the ordinary?” Dean sums up, and Cas pouts at him.

“Well, I’ve only just gotten started. Plenty of time to find something wrong with you.”

“Oh. Great. I sure hope you do that.”

Cas smirks at his sarcasm and then moves the stethoscope over his chest. “See. Pulmonic. Think I can already hear a murmur on S1…”

Dean rolls his eyes. “No, you don’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because I don’t have any tricuspid regurgitation or mitral valve prolapse.”

“You sure? Because I think I should check.” He drops the stethoscope lower to near the centre of Dean’s chest, listening over his tricuspid region. Cas concentrates on the sound for a moment before commenting, “In any case, your heart’s racing. How much caffeine have you had?”

“Enough,” Dean replies, giving just a slight scowl. “I’m not gonna remember anything if I’m half asleep. Unlike you, I actually get tired.”

“Tired, huh? You think maybe you should go to bed?” The stethoscope moves to settle on his mitral region, and Dean’s about to reply when Cas suddenly leans in closer and brings his face just inches from Dean’s. They lock eyes for a moment, Cas smirking, before he closes the distance and plants a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips. The _lubdub lubdub_ rhythm of Dean’s heart stutters.

Barely a heartbeat later, Cas pulls back, his grin even wider than before. “There. Think I heard a PVC. You definitely need to go to bed. And maybe I should go with you to keep an eye on your heart.”

He has an eyebrow quirked suggestively and Dean rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Alright. On one condition, though.”

“What?”

“When we’re done, it’s my turn to auscultate you.”

Cas’ grin broadens further until it’s like a ray of sunshine amid the rain in the dead of night. “Deal.”


End file.
